


Smut from the Any She Belied AU

by Kinako



Series: As Any She Belied By False Compare [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, F/M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinako/pseuds/Kinako
Summary: This is not part of my main story at all.  This did not happen in my main story.  This story is just dirty thinking realized. This takes place afterChapter 63ofAny She Belied By False Compare (Part 1)and instead of Chapter 64. The last two paragraphs of Chapter 63 are repeated for continuity.If you found this as stand-alone erotica, and you want more emotional context, read the second half of Chapter 63, starting from the cutting of the cake.





	1. A Lover’s Pinch, Which Hurts, And Is Desired

Solas picks her up, snaps his knees together, and places her on his lap. He turns her away from him so that he can access the back of her dress. He begins to undo the buttons. After the top few are open, he kisses the revealed base of her neck. He says, “I think that deserves some serious investigation.”

Solas can’t see her face, but she doesn’t think he would be surprised by the broad smile on her face. Solas is first and foremost a researcher.

Gim’s smile drops when there is a knock on the door. She knows he has the place warded, and she expects he will ignore the intrusion; instead, Solas gestures, the door opens, and Varric enters the room. Flustered, she freezes. Solas stops unbuttoning her dress.

Varric advances to where he can put his hands on her knees. He is rubbing his right hand up and down her thigh in what she assumes is meant to be a reassuring manner. Varric says, “Chuckles, did you get a chance to tell her I was coming by?” Gim is accustomed to being around both of them. She has even slept snuggled against one of them while the other was close to her on the other side, but this is confusing. She has always kept kissing one of them--along with anything more intimate--separate from the other. She thought she was being kind. 

Solas says, “No, she had questions. I was reassuring her. Then I stopped, waiting for you to show, but she wanted continued contact...and she was persuasive.” Solas knew Varric was coming by, and that’s why he slowed their activities. Her glow is still up, and she can tell she isn’t the only one in the room on the cusp of arousal. Solas nuzzles her neck again, and it feels fantastic. She looks at Varric, and he is watching Solas’s lips work on her flesh. He doesn’t look jealous--he looks excited.

Varric says, “Absolutely everything that happens in here is up to you, Beauty. Solas and I have talked, and we will support anything you do or do not want to do. Tell us ‘no’ and we will stop. Ask either of us to leave, and we will.” Varric's hand motions on her thigh become slower and firmer. He looks very much like he would like to kiss her, and sitting the way she is, she is the right height for him to do so.

Gim turns to look at Solas. He is trying to look reassuring, she thinks, but what he looks to her is filled with desire. He says, “We think you have delayed taking things further with either of us because you don’t want to implicitly reject the other by being with one of us first. You love _each_ of us, we know, but would you like to love both of us?” 

She looks back to Varric, and he looks just as aroused as Solas does. She places her hand over his, and then she knows for sure: he wants this.

Solas says, “Tell me to slow or to stop or to stand in the corner, and I will do it.” His voice is getting huskier, and he has resumed unbuttoning the back of her dress.

Varric says, “Yes, Beauty, we are at your command. We want to do only what will please you, and no more.” Varric walks forward, spreading her legs so that he can stand next to her with her full skirt bunched around her. He leans forward, slowly, his eyes on her face. He is searching for any hesitation in her--any reserve. She must not be showing that, because he touches his lips to hers, and as her mouth opens, his tongue dives into her mouth, and his hand grips her waist.

Gim is acutely aware that Solas’s hands are very active behind her. He has opened all her buttons, and her dress is falling down her shoulders. His hands trace her sides and slide forward to cup her breasts through her breast band. As Varric is kissing her and gripping her waist, Solas says into her ear, “Oh, _ma’lath_ you are so beautiful. Varric said it once: ‘your small figure is heavenly and full’.” His hands leave her breasts, and she wants to object, but Varric is kissing her, and she doesn’t want to pull away from him. Solas begins removing each of her arms from her long sleeves so that her upper body is bare except for her breast band and the hands of her men. 

As soon as Varric realizes Solas is baring her flesh, he stops kissing her and removes his hand from her waist so that the dress can be pushed low on her hips. Solas returns one of his hands to her breast and begins running his long fingers around the globe of her right breast. She has wanted his hand on her breast. She has thought about it. If she is honest, she has had forbidden thoughts about both their hands on her at the same time. Perhaps they were not quite so forbidden after all; perhaps she doesn’t have to choose.

Varric runs his hand up her side towards the cloth covering her chest. Varric says, “You skin is so smooth--I love the way my hand sinks into your smooth, soft flesh.” Varric is watching Solas’s fingers circle her nipple. Her nipples are hard and visible through the cloth of her breast band. Varric smiles like he is delighted to have received a precious gift. He says, “Are you cold, Beauty?”

Before she answers, she realizes she hasn’t said anything since Varric came in. Maybe he wants to assure himself that she really does want to be doing this. She says, “I am not cold; I am on fire.” With that she unfastens her breast band and starts unwinding it. Solas and Varric help. When it is off, she arches her neck back and opens her mouth. Solas knows what she wants, and he drops his open mouth onto hers and kisses her deeply. The wet sound of open-mouthed kissing and eager tongues fills the cabin.

Varric seems to be inspired by the noise, because he ducks his head and starts tonguing the nipple that Solas’s hand is not on. It feels so good. Her mouth and nose are filled with Solas and his scent, and her nipple is causing sensations she had no idea she was even capable of feeling. He’s doing something she hadn’t even considered would be pleasurable: he holds the base of her erect nipple gently between his teeth and he is flicking the tip back and forth with his tongue. From the sounds he is making, he is enjoying doing it too. She is embarrassed to realize she could possibly climax just from their mouths doing what they are doing. Well, that and the awareness that they are both hard--both wanting--both wanting _her_. 

Without thinking, she begins to move her tongue faster--almost like she is mimicking Varric’s motions. Solos returns her motions and then pulls away with the most open smile she has ever seen on his face. Solas says, “Varric, you seem to have found something she appreciates very much.” Varric’s only response is a deep groan as he continues to tongue her. Gim puts her near hand on Varric’s neck, and then slowly moves a finger towards his amazing mouth. Varric pulls away from her breast briefly and kisses her fingers before returning to his task.

Solas begins to pinch her other nipple while watching her face closely. Her mouth is open, and she is watching him smile as he sees how excited she is. He brings his mouth close to hers, and she extends her tongue to connect with his mouth, but he moves back minutely and denies her. He tilts his head and almost shakes it before he places his open mouth close enough to feel her pant. He says, “Oh, _ma’lath_ , I want to watch you come undone. You don’t need to hold back. You are safe with us.”

And, yes. She is safe. Yes, her magic is in them and they are feeding off of her pleasure. When she quivers, their cocks twitch. They want her pleased. Yes, they want her. Yes, the sensation...the sensation is cresting….and...Yes. Yes. Yes. She throws back her head and her body bucks, and she wails. As the crest wanes, he throws her arms around Varric, who removes his face from her nipple and moves so she can press her body against him while Solas falls onto her mouth.

Solas kisses her slowly. He can tell she needs a moment to collect herself. He says, “That was among the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Varric, I had no idea you were so adept with your tongue.”

Varric sounds a bit out of breath as says, “You...you haven’t seen evidence of my best work yet.” Then he lets forth a deep and satisfied chuckle.

Her men are waiting for an indication from her as to what she wants. They would let her leave now. They would spend the night discussing poetry--if that is what she asked for. They seem very happy to have her cling to them and purr.

She sits up a little straighter and looks into Varric’s eyes. She gives him a gentle yet probing kiss, and then she pulls back and says, “Varric, do you think you would mind removing my shoes and stockings?”

Varric’s grin makes his eyes sparkle. He shakes his head in wonder, and then reaches over his head with both hands to grasp his wedding party tunic that so inappropriately covered his chest hair. He tugs the shirt off, and his chest fur is gloriously revealed. Silky auburn hair everywhere. Gim can hardly wait to get her fingers into it, but he is kneeling down. He says, “Beauty, it would be my greatest pleasure,” and reaches for her shoes. Gim feels solas chuckle behind her. 

This is going to be a good night.


	2. With My Tongue in Your Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the night of passion between Varric, Solas, and Gim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to pace it a little. The rest of this night will be in the last chapter.

While Varric is unfastening Gim’s shoes, he keeps looking up at her as if he is getting away with something. Anyone studying his expression would think that Varric’s entire night has been dedicated to the goal of removing her shoes. This makes Gim giggle as she looks down at him. Varric’s response to the laugh is to waggle his eyebrows in a theatrically exaggerated way, which makes Gim laugh all the harder.

Solas, still cradling Gim in his lap, nuzzles her ear. Gim may not have inherited the elven ear shape, but she definitely inherited the elven ear sensitivity. She stretches her neck and groans appreciatively. Solas says, “Your sounds of joy are a delight, _ma lath_. Gim thinks her men have amazing voices, and she to hear what each of them would each sound like when completely losing _their_ composure.

Varric has become more serious as he works her shoe fastenings. When he gently removes her first shoe, he uses both hands to press her stockinged foot between his palms. It feels very good, but one small change in pressure and he would be tickling her feet. She must tense a little, because he looks up, purses his lips and shakes his head in a way that makes it clear he would not do such a thing--at the moment. The pressure of his hands on the soles of her feet is firm--just this side of painful. The exquisite ache of his knuckles pressed into her sole makes her groan again.

Solas is still nuzzling her ear and neck. He stops nuzzling long enough to say, “You tend so many. We thought it was time for you to have an evening dedicated to ministering to your comfort--your pleasure.” Gim closes her eyes; she is capable of luxuriating in the unusual sensation of being coddled--for a time--but if they think they are getting away without Gim doing some ‘ministering’ of her own, they are mistaken.

Varric continues with his foot worship when he removes her second shoe. He even leans forward and drops a brief kiss on her stockinged foot, but it is the knuckle prodding that Gim appreciates the most.

Once he finishes with her second foot, he slides both hands up to her calves and massages her lower legs and ankles while gazing up into her face. He slides her stockings both down at the same time until each stocking is a loose fall of delicate material around her ankles. He gently pulls on Gim’s left toe stocking so that it brings up her foot; the stocking slowly slides down her leg--almost as if the delicate sheath is reluctant to part with her. Gim wriggles her toes as the slippery fabric finally slides away. Once her foot is bare, Varric places a delicate kiss on the top of her foot. He repeats his actions for her other stocking, and then he slides his hands up her bare legs, under her skirt, to her knees. Once his hands are on her knees, he stands.

By standing, Varric has placed his bare chest within reach of Gim’s hands. She leans forward, and first she plays with the round links of his necklace and the loops that attach the links to the heavy metal circle that is always centered on his chest. She has played with his necklace before, but only in their most intimate moments. Never before has she allowed herself to fully explore his chest hair, and now she can. She runs her full hand diagonally across his pectoral muscle and then she circles his nipple. He watches her closely and shivers as she skims her nails over his skin. 

Varric says, “You love me for my chest hair, don’t you? Women can never resist my chest hair.” In response, Gim wriggles off Solas’s lap and, holding the bunched fabric of her dress tight to her sides with her elbows, steps close to Varric. She steps right up to him so that the apex of her breasts just barely touch Varric’s silky hair. Varric is looking down between them--watching her erect nipples graze his chest. Apparently he can’t stand this almost-touching, because he seizes her and smashes her against his chest. When she takes this as a natural invitation to a kiss and he enthusiastically responds, her pulse thunders in her ears and her core begins to heat and flow. Despite the initial forceful grab, Varric holds her gently and his hands don’t wander, which Gim finds mildly disappointing. After a moment, he pulls back from the kiss, pulls his head back, and and then flexes and undulates his chest muscles against her skin. He asks, “And how do you like the chest hair, close up?”

Gim knows he meant for her to laugh again, but she stays serious. She kisses along his jawline and says, “I like _you_ , close up.” She is rewarded by a warm, rich chuckle. Then she amends her statement with, “I like both of you up close.” She turns and tugs on the hem of Solas’s tunic.

Solas, who has been still since Gim left his lap, raises one eyebrow and says, “Am I to interpret that as a request?”

Varric says, “Yeah, Chuckles, I know I’m pretty, but this ain’t no spectator sport.”

Solas says, “I feel no shame in my enjoyment of the sight of you two and your touch. See if you do not feel similarly, storyteller.” On saying this, Solas stands, places both hands over his head to the back of his tunic, and tugs it off over his head. This motion shows off his strong chest, and as his bare and sculpted flesh; his musculature is as defined as Varric’s is, but as expected, he appears completely hairless. Once his shirt is off, Solas touches the crumpled dress she is holding at her waist and says, “May I?” When she nods, he takes the fabric out of her hands, crouches as he guides the dress to the floor, and once he is at her feet, he encourages her to step out of it.

As he stands, he tosses the dress on the far chair and then turns back to her. He says, “Your body is magnificent, _ma lath_. May we admire the whole of it?” She nods and holds her hands away from her body, giving him permission to finish undressing her. His motions--from placing his hands on her smalls, to crouching, to encouraging her to step out of them--are identical to those he performed with her dress. He has implied that this is to be a performance of some kind for Varric, so she stands and waits for Solas to indicate what is next.

Solas shucks off his leggings very quickly and then takes Gim’s hands. It looks like he is holding her hands, but their hands are palm to palm, and he is actually gripping her wrists; he holds her hands firmly about shoulder-width apart at the height of his waist; she can tell he is purposely providing a stable foundation. Solas says, “Show him how strong and flexible you are, _Da’ean_. I believe you called it “threading the needle” when I saw you do this in your Thaig. Show him.” Gim gives him a huge smile. The last thing she expected was to be doing acrobatics tonight. Before she does as he asks, she runs her magic through him. He sighs deeply, his eyelids fall lower on his eyes, and he responds in kind by adding his magic to her mix. Even with this evidence of his interest, she can tell he is relaxed. Something about this situation is familiar to him. He is aroused, but he is in no hurry. 

She leans forward and places all of her weight on her hands: Solas has her, and he is monitoring her with every sense. She uses her strength to slowly lift her feet off the ground and then raises her body until it is vertical, with her pointed hanging down towards her head. She then points her toes and swings each leg apart and to the side until each leg is parallel to the floor and there is a long straight line from toe to toe. Solas is very strong, and his support is perfect. Varric’s eyes are wide and his eyes are not always focused on her face. Gim was not raised to be shy about nudity, so she is a bit surprised how arousing it is to have a man gaze at her with obvious desire. 

Continuing her pose, she raises her legs until she is doing a more traditional handstand. The last thing she does is bend her back strongly so that her head touches her butt as she brings her body more parallel to the floor. This allows her to slip her straight legs between Solas’s arm supports without touching his body--she threads the needle of his arms. At the last minute, she pushes off from his hands and snaps up so that she lands facing him.

Varric, with awe in his voice, says, “Andraste’s dimpled butt cheeks! I’ve never seen something so impressive and so arousing at the same time--so many ways a man could take advantage of that! Never let Rivani know about this or you won’t know a minute of peace until you teach that to her.”

Gim is still holding Solas’s hands, and their magic is still running through each other, and Gim begins to lose coherence, but she glances over her shoulder and sees Varric with his eyes still glued to her ass. She spreads her legs a little cocks her hips and rolls her hips in a small, languorous circle.

Varric, moaning, steps forward and puts his hands on the globes of her ass. He says, “So muscular, so round, so perfect in my hands.” Varric gets right up behind Gim and cups her ass while pushing against her. His fingers are moving towards her damp places, and she aches to have them do so. She begins quivering again. 

Solas is wearing almost nothing, and the tip of his cock is peeking out of an obviously damp part of his smalls. She tries to drop his hands to reach for his cock as Varric steps back just far enough to drop his own leggings, but Solas keeps her hands.

Solas says, “I have an idea that would allow you to do what you referred to as your best work earlier, Varric. Are you interested?”

Varric’s voice is low but his words come quickly as he says, “Oh, yes. Very much so.”

Solas finally drops her hands, but he immediately turns her and picks her up so that her back is against him. He sits back down on his chair, but this time he sits forward on his seat so that he can lean back a little bit. He places Gim onto him, pulled back against him so that her hips are rolled forward. He has his long arms crossed over her naked skin and he pulls her legs apart. He growls into her ear, “Open for him. Show him how wet you are. Show him how much you want to be touched.” 

Gim whimpers and her hips jump a little of their own accord. Varric scoots forward and places his hands on her inner thighs with his thumbs angled towards her opening. He uses his right hand to slowly circle her mound and he leans in and breathes deeply. He says, “I smell your excitement, Beauty. Relax. Solas and I have you.”

Solas does have her. He’s supporting her, holding her, his magic is in every part of her, and she can feel the hard, hot flesh of his cock against her hip. He’s enjoying this--they both are. She just needs one more piece of reassurance before she can let go. She summons her will and manages to speak coherently. She says, “After this...if I relax..if you have me...after this, can I…”

Both men say in unison, “Yes!” Solas hisses it and Varric’s voice is more like a groan, but they say it together.

She says, “But you don’t know what I…”

They say again, “Yes!” And Varric draws his thumbs up her clit, pulls her flesh and her curls to either side, and licks all the way up her slit. Her mind explodes and she almost thinks she will pass out. 

She doesn’t, though. It was just the deep liquid shock of the probe--the want and the need is shooting up her core and pulling on new pieces of herself. She finds herself almost panicking--this loss of self is overwhelming. She catches herself trying to withdraw or hide from the wave of feelings, but she realizes Solas’s magic is trying to guide her towards acceptance. He wants her to deliberately sink into the sensations--to relax into the pleasure. So, instead of having the wave obliterate her, she rides it. She can do this. She can trust them.

Solas croons a very long o-sound, and then she hears her men groaning with her, and the vibration of their sounds fills her back and her core and her clit.

Solas’s voice is in her ear. He says, “The sight of passion on our face is so beautiful.”

This _is_ going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome here or via email at kinako.aooo@gmail.com


	3. Compulsive Ardor Gives the Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finish of the encounter between Solas, Varric, and Gim.

She doesn’t, though. It was just the deep liquid shock of the probe--the want and the need shooting up her core and pulling on new pieces of herself. She finds herself almost panicking--this loss of self is overwhelming. She catches herself trying to withdraw or hide from the wave of feelings, but she realizes Solas’s magic is trying to guide her towards acceptance. He wants her to deliberately sink into the sensations--to relax into the pleasure. So, instead of having the wave obliterate her, she rides it. She can do this. She can trust them.

Solas croons a very long o-sound, and then she hears her men groaning with her, and the vibration of their sounds fills her back and her core and her clit.

Solas’s voice is in her ear. He says, “The sight of passion on our face is so beautiful.”

This is going to be a good night.

Gim can only see Varric’s face from the nose up, but his eyes are easily visible, and they are always on her. she is a little unsettled by the scrutiny. As often as she has imagined this act--and to be honest, she imagined it quite a bit--she never considered being watched by her partner. As the flat of Varric’s tongue undulates against her flesh, it feels fantastic, but she can’t quite bring herself to let go. Is he waiting for something? Should she be doing something that she isn’t doing? Solas’s magic is running through her, and while he can’t hear her thoughts, he seems to understand her reactions.

Solas voice comes right into her ear again, but this time he pitches his voice so that it is loud enough for Varric to hear it. He says, “Do you see how he is watching you, _ma lath_? He is waiting for you teach him what you like.” One of Varric’s eyebrows shoots up, and Gim would swear he is smiling, but that doesn’t stop his tongue. He does something new, and Gim feels for a moment as if she is falling. Solas says, “He is likely to conclude that you liked that last move. The way your belly jumped with your sharp inhale was delightful, and he would probably like to see you do that again--as would I.” Solas caresses her breasts and nuzzles her neck, and then he continues, “You could talk to him, you know. He would love to hear your voice. You know Varric: he lives for words.”

They want her to talk? She doesn’t feel like enough of her reasoning is working to remember her name reliably! She says, “Not. Easy.”

Solas laughs. Varric laughs. Gim thinks she might have had just a little too much contact with Varric’s teeth when he laughed. Solas says, “So much the better. Don’t think; just let words flood out of you. For example, do you like what he is doing?”

“Yes!” she says immediately, because after all, this is not a difficult question. Then Varric grabs her right ass cheek and clutches it and she says, “Yes! Yes!” while throwing her head back and arching her spine.

Solas says, “See, that was not so difficult. In this way you instruct and you give him considerable pleasure. Isn’t that right, Varric?”

Varric says, “Mmmmhmmm,” and the rumble through her clit causes her to shut her eyes--once again torn between being excited and not knowing if her reactions are the right ones.

Solas says, “I see his hand on you. He claims proficiency, and so I imagine he is considering investigating as to if you like the idea of a finger inside you while he laves you with his tongue.” Varric makes a nodding motion. Solas says, “Do you think you would like that?”

“Yes!” she says. She keeps saying the same thing. Aren’t they bored with that. She’s not bored. She’s never been less bored in her life. She could lie here against Solas and let Varric lick her until she had to rescue him from jaw paralysis.

Solas croons into her ear, “Tell him. Tell him you want him to want him to do it. Tell him _what_ you want him to do.”

Will he not do it if she doesn’t ask? Would he deny her that? No! She has to know, she has to feel him not just outside her but also inside her. Earlier she thought she wanted him to touch her damp places. Well, now her damp places are a flowing swamp and she _needs_ his touch. She says, “Please. Oh, please. Please. Put you fingers...your fingers in me. Oh. Oh. Oh.”

Solas is still playing with her breast, but he has zeroed in on her nipple and he is gently squeezing it, but never for long and never very hard. Solas says, “She asked very nicely, don’t you think, Varric? I think she deserves a reward.”

Varric’s hand rotates inward following the curve of her buttock; she sees his shoulder change to accomplish some sort of approach angle, which fascinates some distant corner of her brain--but not enough to draw attention away from the sensations. She feels a gentle touch down below the now insistent tongue action. So gentle. After all the flicking and undulating and pulsing, it is remarkably gentle. The sensation makes her center drop. It almost makes her want to reach down and smash his hand against her, but she doesn’t. He continues very gentle touches along her slit and her inner lips, but then one finger is inside her--pressing into her. She can’t stop herself, she has to rock against it--tilt her hips against the lovely lovely pressure. For a second, she is shocked to feel that she might climax. Usually, she has to reach for such a resolution, and sometimes she reaches in vain, but this--this intense feeling--is almost forcing a climax onto her. 

Solas says, “She’s very close, Varric,” and the finger withdraws--even the tongue motions are less insistent. No! Why? She twists to look back at Solas in confusion, and he says, “Be content, _ma lath_ he will not abandon you. So soon you want to come undone again! Patience, _ma lath_.”

Varric’s tongue motions are slow and gentle now, and he reinserts his finger. He is stroking her insides, pushing against parts of herself she has rarely thought of as anything more than undifferentiated flesh. A vocal reaction is pulled out of her. A small series of rhythmic breathy grunts that sound a bit like, “Ah. Ah. Ah. Aaaaaah!”

Solas says, “She likes that. I believe she is astonished how much she likes it. Would you like to feel anything else inside you, _ma lath_? It’s all up to you, but if you would like to feel any other part of Varric inside you, I am sure he would be only too happy to oblige.”

“Yes,” she says.

“Yes, what?” asks Solas. “Tell him what you want. He needs to know what you want.”

Gim’s voice is shakey and rushed as she breathes out, “Varric. Your cock. I want your cock. Inside me. Now. Now now now now. Now.”

Varric stands, and his eyes seek hers. He must get confirmation in what he sees, because he immediately starts guiding his cock into her. For a split second, her attention is drawn to the tiny barrier Solas has put up around the entrance to her womb. How considerate of him. She could have done this, but she has so many ways she can prevent conception over the next hours and days. This is just part of Solas carrying for her, and it makes her wonder if he is OK with this. Her magic flares and she can feel him--all of him. Varric is in her physically, but Solas is in her too--all of her--every nerve is alight with Solas’s magic and he seems to be as aroused as she is. He must sense her inquiry, because he croons into her ear, “I am here, _Vhenan_. I am with you.”

Varric starts entering her slowly and gently, but Gim tilts her pelvis and hooks her heals around his backside and he slams into her to the hilt. His face is fascinating: his mouth drops open and his eyes actually roll up into the top of his head. He looks shocked into satiation. He looks like he has come home to a place he never thought to find again. This is good. She wants to be his home--their home.

Varric stills for a second and then his eyes focus on her again and he begins moving in and out slowly. The intensity she sees in his eyes is an expression she has never seen before. The mix of self-control and the strong desire that makes him have to use the control is fascinating to her--this perception instantly makes her want him to lose the battle for control. The fierceness she catches glimpses of--it makes her want to see more of that feral desire.

Varric pants, “Oh, Beauty. Oh, my Beauty.” He’s moving slowly still, but Gim believes he would like to move faster. This is that cursed control, she thinks. She _needs_ to rob him of that control--to see the primal need unmasked.

She pushes back in rhythm with Varric’s thrusts, and when he seats himself fully against her, she rolls her hips. From his breath and his face, he likes this. The feel of his cock in her makes her full: replete and overflowing and reaching for something that comes closer with every thrust. She almost wants to keep him from withdrawing from her. It makes no sense, but she wants him to push into her again and again and never withdraw. Next time he withdraws, she clenches her muscles hard and tries to keep him.

When she clenches around him, he grabs her ass and smashes against her. He throws back his head and his beautiful, gravely voice explodes in a throaty declaration. It’s animalistic, in the best possible sense: she finally made him lose control. This thought, his sounds, his motions, his cock--it all combines and as she feels his cock pulsing inside her, she falls over her own edge and she starts crying out right along with him. She is dimly aware that she hears three voices, and she feels Solas climax along with them. 

So much pleasure: it’s all soul-exaltingly good. Every part of her body clenches and releases in waves of pleasure and acceptance and love. Her men gave her this, and she has given back. No one outside this room could possibly understand what they are to each other and the places they have taken each other. 

As she comes down, she realizes she is covered in sweat and fluids--her own and her men’s. She looks up at Varric, and he has a soft smile on his face. For a moment, she thinks he might cry. She says, “Kiss me, Varric.” He tilts his head in a slight inquiry, but she reaches for him, and he leans in, which causes him to slide out of her with a rush of fluid that lands on Solas’s floor. Varric brings his face close, and she can smell the remnants of her excitement on his face; it makes her feel so grateful and tender. She makes a big show of sniffing him and kissing him all over his face. She says, “Promise me you won’t wash your face for at least a day”

Varric grins his rogue’s grin, exhales in apparent exhaustion, and says, “You got it.”

Solas says, “If you two will let me up, I think I can make us more comfortable for the night.” Varric moves back and Gim stands, and Solas moves to his pack. Gim hasn’t noticed it before now, but he has two bedrolls next to his pack. He pushes his bed to the side, takes the pillows and blankets, and soon there is a double bedroll for them to use. They’ve slept like this many times, but never after such exertions.

Solas lies down first, and Gim, who has had her back to him most of the evening, lies on her side next to him with her arm and her leg over him. Varric lies behind her, nestled against her with his hand on her hip. Everyone is loose--limp. They fit together well.

Gim, is sure there each of them enjoyed themselves, but she isn’t sure if Solas is completely happy about not having been with her in the same way Varric was. She says, “Solas, was it…?”

She would have said more, but Solas interrupts her. He says, “It was wonderful-- _you_ were wonderful, _ma lath_. 

Varric says, “I’ll say,” and sighs happily into her back. He sounds sleepy now.

Solas says, “We may have an exciting day tomorrow. Perhaps we should get some rest.”

Gim and Solas make contented noises of assent, and all three of them start making the sleepy noises that Gim knows so well.

The last thing Gim thinks before she falls asleep is that it _was_ a very good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I know threesomes are not to everyone's taste. The one depicted here is a celebration of a complex relationship and it contains nothing harsh or forced.
> 
> Comments very much welcome.
> 
> I'll go back to my main (threesomeless) story now.


End file.
